Why
by AquaSkye16
Summary: R&R. Ino and Sakura keep telling Hinata to give Naruto up, and find some other guy. But Hinata always refuses. She tries hard to become stronger, but when she meets Naruto in the woods, can she keep from blurting it all out? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Why**_

"Give it up."

"He isn't that cool."

"And he isn't that strong."

"And he's so immature."

"And I bet you could get a tons better guy."

Hinata had heard that, over and over…and it never disheartened her fierce determination. And she always replied, without even stuttering,

"The reason I like him, that's a secret."

And Ino and Sakura had always looked at her in surprise, and kept saying what she saw in him. And even though Hinata was easily likable and cute, and could probably have almost any guy she set her heart on, she chose him, and never swayed. But she never told him how she felt. She never told him how much he meant to her, although it must have been obvious enough, for anyone _but_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino and Sakura had taken this in hundreds, perhaps thousands of times, and after realizing Hinata would not sway an inch, they gave it up and started to talk about something else.

Hinata smiled quietly to herself whenever she thought of him. True, he wasn't strong, or hot, or cool, and he was a bit immature, but she liked, even adored him all the same.

And that was why she resolved to become strong, to make her own ninja way, and show everyone that she wasn't such a failure they thought her to be.

Hinata stood up. "I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I h-have to g-go now…"

Ino and Sakura looked up at her. "No problem," Sakura said quickly.

"T-Thank y-you." Hinata walked away. Ino and Sakura looked after her.

"Hey, Sakura. Did you ever notice—before, Hinata walked little, tiny steps. Look at her walk now."

"Yeah," Sakura said.

And it was true—Hinata was walking now with wide, sweeping, graceful steps—she was walking with confidence.

And perhaps that was the first change on the road ahead of her.

Hinata made her way through the underbrush. The thorns were snagging on her clothes, but she kept pressing on. She looked up. The sun was about to set—it was getting dark. Finding her way back in the dark wouldn't be easy. She sighed and pulled harder. That was when she realized she was stuck.

_Calm down_, Hinata told herself. _You've been in worse situations before. This is nothing. Just pull yourself free…_

Hinata pulled harder, to no avail. The thorns and branches were too stuck in her clothes to pull loose.

_This is a problem._

"Hey—who's there?" Hinata's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. A familiar orange-clad boy tore through the underbrush towards her. And they stood, separated by only thorns and branches.

"What are you doing there, Hinata? Are you stuck?" Naruto said. "Wait a minute, I'll help you."

Hinata tried to shake her head vigorously. "_No!_" she said, rather loudly.

"H-Huh?" Naruto looked at her. Hinata looked guiltily at him. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want him to help her because if she couldn't get out of a simple situation like this by herself, she felt rather useless.

Hinata wiggled her arm until one of the kunai in her sleeves slipped out into her hand, and she managed to cut herself loose. Cut branches drifted to the ground as Hinata and Naruto faced each other, the moon already high in the sky.

"Uh, well, hi, Hinata! Strange meeting you in a place like this!"

"U-Um…y-yes…"

Naruto looked toward the sky. "Actually, I was heading home…it's dark. I'll take you home, if you want, Hinata."

"_N-No!_" she said again. Naruto looked at her. "U-Um…I…I haven't t-trained y-yet…"

"Train?" Naruto looked questioningly at her. "Do you have a technique that only works at night, or something?"

"U-Um, n-no…I j-just h-haven't t-trained t-today, y-yet…"

"If I were you, I'd just take the day off," Naruto said, grinning.

"_I can't! I have to get really strong for someone I like!_"

Naruto looked at her. Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed. She'd just blurted it all out at once—she hadn't meant to say that.

"U-Um, I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Wow, Hinata! You didn't stutter? So who do you like? Is it Kiba? Or Shino? You're close to them."

Hinata shook her head and blushed deeper. "T-They're t-teammates."

"...Shikamaru?"

"N-No."

"Chouji? I didn't know you liked fat guys."

Hinata shook her head again.

"I know it isn't Lee—he's far too youthful…_Neji_? I had _no idea_ that you liked your cousin!"

"_N-No!_"

"…that leaves…" Naruto's eyes widened. "_It can't be that baka Sasuke, is it?!_"

"_No!_"

"…? Then are you into older guys? Or younger guys?"

Hinata shook her head. "…h-he's n-nice, and t-tries his b-best, and s-sticks up f-for others…"

Naruto nodded his head.

"…b-but I kn-know h-he won't e-ever like m-me…"

"He should!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're so nice, Hinata!"

"…a-and he l-loves r-ramen."

"…OH! Does he like Ichiraku ramen? Because I love—"

"…" Hinata looked at him. "A-And h-his t-teammates a-are Haruno S-Sakura a-and U-Uchiha S-Sasuke."

Naruto stopped. He looked at Hinata. His jaw dropped. He pointed at himself, and Hinata nodded. Then he took a step forward and hugged Hinata.

"Sorry, Hinata. I didn't know."

Hinata smiled, but she could feel tears forming in her eyes—she was unsure whether they were happy tears or sad tears.

Naruto stepped back and smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll help you train," he said, and began to lead Hinata through the branches and thorns.

Hinata accidentally dropped the kunai she had in her hand, but she didn't care. She had never been so happy in her life.

_He inspires me…he inspires me to do my best, to become stronger, and is a wonderful person. _

_That is the reason I like Naruto-kun the best._

Author's Note: This was to all of the people who think Hinata likes Naruto for his body, or for something else like that, and partially for those who think Hinata has a sick obsession over him and stalks him. If any are wondering what happens next, think it up yourself! Basically, it's along the lines of, 'Naruto and Hinata fell deeply in love. They started dating. Happily Ever After. The end.'


End file.
